The Humble and the Conceited
by dem bones
Summary: During a quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The match becomes so intense that the two become violent and end up in the Hospital wing. Will the two ever get along? JP/RB SLASH. On Temp Hiatus.


Title: The Humble and the Conceited

Author: Dem Bones

Genres: Romance/Angst

Pairings: RB/JP

Summary: During a quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The match becomes so intense that the two become violent and end up in the Hospital wing. Will the two ever get along?

Author's notes: Wrote this for The Pairing Exchange challenge by Paris in December.

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter nough' said.

Chapter 1.

At the beginning of the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Madam Hooch blew her whistle before throwing the Quaffle in the air.

William Avery, managing to catch the quaffle in his hands, quickly ascended to the north of the field towards the 3 hoops on Gryffindor's side.

Bertie Higgs managed to bat a bludger his way and James Potter caught the Quaffle heading the other direction.

Severus Snape, the instant upon seeing his worst enemy began his pursuit with Evan and Avery following behind.

James handed the quaffle over to Sirius who attempted to throw it through the lower hoop before a bludger managed to hit him on the side of the head.

Barty Crouch managed to catch the quaffle and throw it to Snape who made his way to the other side of the field. Then he made a pass to Avery who threw the ball through the upper hoop.

"Slytherin scores." Marlene McKinnon said over the speaker. "But wait a minute, Potter seems to be back on his feet. He seems to be in pursuit of the quaffle which has been reclaimed by Slytherin. Can Potter score?"

"What's the matter, Snivellus? Am I too fast for you?" James taunted mockingly as he tossed the quaffle back in forth amongst Sirius and Snape made a grab for the quaffle.

"Nuh uh, Snape. Can't have you reclaim the quaffle now can we?" Sirius said, throwing the quaffle to James who managed to score a goal for their team.

From then the game continued until James and Sirius had become a little careless and Potter's elbow grazed the golden snitch.

Then the whistle blew. "Foul, the quaffle goes to Slytherin."

Snape gave James a nasty smile.

Finding the built up ire unbearable, James turned towards the Slytherin seeker.

Something about his look was intimidating, dark eyes glittered with a glowing madness that reminded him briefly of Snape.

"Watch what you are pursuing, seeker." James said menacingly towards the dark eyes.

"I'd watch where I'm going, chaser." The seeker replied back just as menacingly, however James could have sworn the dark eyes were glittering with excitement and mischief as if he enjoyed their little spat.

After scoring 10 goals for Gryffindor, the whistle was blown and Madam Hooch called out.

"That is game, Regulus Black has caught the snitch."

James gritted his teeth, the way the seeker seemed to enjoy himself made him sick. He didn't know why he did it but suddenly his body had a mind of it's own and he threw himself at the seeker.

A couple of flying punches and kicks were aimed at one another. Perhaps James shouldn't have underestimated Regulus Black as the seeker seemed to have fists of iron.

Slowly James Potter found himself drifting out of consciousness.

HP

When James awoke, he found himself surrounded by the Gryffindor house and piles of gifts.

Lily poked her head through the crowd, and James couldn't help but smile at her presence.

"James, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He replied sheepishly.

Smack! Lily had proceeded to slap James across the face.

"Never do that again."

"Alright." He said before shutting his eyes.

The next he awoke all of his friends were gone, excepting one occupied bed of the Slytherin Seeker.

"Why are you in the hospital wing?" James asked non-chalantly.

"Don't you remember?" The seeker inquired brokenly.

"Of course, I remember." He replied back as if insulted by an air of condescending. "I meant how did I get in the hospital wing?"

"Oh." The other patient replied. "I carried you here."

"No, you didn't. Someone helped you, they wouldn't allow you to take me here all by yourself." He said nastily.

"No, I don't suppose they would."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." The other said before turning from the Gryffindor as if wanting to get some sleep.

HP

The next day as James got up, he began to stretch to the highest degree groaning as it was the first pleasurable experience since yesterday.

Speaking of yesterday, he turned to look at the Slytherin Seeker. Briefly James remembered that Madam Hooch had called him Regulus Black.

Was that his best friend's brother? Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"You're staring." Black said and it was enough for James to snap out of his reverie.

"So how were you injured?" James asked.

"You've managed to initiate some cold hard blows to my face before proceeding to kick me in the groin." Black winced as he replied.

"I'm glad."

Black sighed with relief til James continued. "I'm glad that I've managed at least to give you several blows."

"What do you mean?" Black asked.

"You are a very good fighter. I'm shocked I hung in there as long as I did." James confessed and was glad that he couldn't taste the bile from forcing the phrase from his lips.

He saw that Regulus' face was turning crimson as he turned to look away.

It was then Albus Dumbledore came inside.

"Professor." James acknowledged.

"I've heard about your little spat with Mr. Black and I assure you Mr. Potter I have informed your parents about your behavior. As for you and Mr. Black, the two of you are to serve detention with Professor Kettleburn this Friday after Quidditch practice. I'm glad you are alright, Mr. Potter."

"As am I." He replied softly.

HP

Late Friday evening, James made his way to Professor Kettleburn's classroom. He was startled though when he saw Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

"Hey, Padfoot what are you doing in detention?" James asked.

"Why don't you ask him how he was spending his nights, walking through the corridors." Snape added dryly.

"And why don't I mention the wondrous snogging session I had while I'm at it." Sirius said in return. Snape flinched at that.

James drew closer to Sirius. "What's his problem?"

"Nothing. We had a little spat in the corridors." Sirius said offhandedly. "I missed you Prongs."

"Not to worry, we'll get the band back together."

"Let's hope not."

Professor Kettleburn opened the door of his classroom. He may have been an old man but his fingers while not completely gone were only stubbles, and the only fingers he had left was his pinky and ring finger.

James and Sirius snickered amongst themselves with that information. Though Snape took the class he was absolutely horrid at it, though Lily tried to help him with that subject.

The Professor lead the four into the Forbidden Forest.

"I need you both to investigate a herd of Hircocervus. Word has it some of their corpses have been found by the centaurs." Professor Kettleburn explained. "Now James I want you to go with Severus and Sirius you go along with Regulus."

HP


End file.
